alice's new friend
by skylovesanime
Summary: okay this is about sky my oc and Boris you know him and some other stuff that happens i hope you like it
1. drink me

Chapter 1 : drink me

I ran through the woods tell I got up to the weeping willow tree by the pond. I sat under neath the tree and rested my brown curly locks against the trunk of the tree. I picked up my favorite book _Alice in wonderland by Lewis Carroll _ I started to read the book but soon after. I was on chapter 3 I fell fast a asleep. I opened my light blue eyes to see a rabbit in a waist coat standing in front of me.

" you look cute come on we need to take you to Alice shes lonely and wants a friend" said the rabbit

I looked at him for a few minutes. "okay" I said standing up. "It only a dream why not follow a rabbit" I finished.

He grabbed me and brought me to the whole and jumped. I was still in his arms and holding on to him when we hit the ground but I blacked out when I woke up I was in a room with weapons. I slowly opened up my eyes to see a girl with dark blond hair in a blue dress and a kitty man that had pink ears and hair in a mans skirt.

"where …. where am I ?" I asked them

"wonderland in the amusement park" the blond girl said.

"Okay... who are you people"i asked them.

"i am Boris and this Alice" he said "I am sky" I finished. "Alice said that you can stay here tell we found out why your here or who brought you here" Boris said .

..."Kawaii" I said staring at Boris ears.

"Huh?"Boris replied "are you talking about me" he finished.

"Why yes I do believe I am talking about you. Your so cute little kitty"

(purrs) "why thank you" he said blushing

"um Alice may I talk to you" Boris asked Alice. "Sure" said Alice .

"I think I love sky... even though I just met her she so cute and I think she likes me..."Boris said.

"Aw that's cute" Alice said

"well sky I am going to leave you to alone and I will be back later maybe we can see blood , Elliot and the twins ?" said Alice

"sure"i replied later after Alice left

I looked around Boris room with skulls and pink chairs and weapons lying all round. _This is so weird _ I thought _hes so cute why dose he have so many weapons he doesn't look scary or anything like that … _he looked at me and sweetly smiled . I blushed and turned away and staring at the floor when I looked up Boris wad right in front of me.

"Your so cute kinda like my own little kitty" Boris said

"he... do you like me Boris?"

"Why I think I do you put a little spell on me" Boris said with a Cheshire grin.

"Really did I now "I said standing up next to him "why don't you show me a magic trick" I said smirking. He smiled even wider "your so cute sky and your dirty and hot" Boris said rapping his tail around my waist.

I blushed about 4 shades of red. "Hehe your so cute sky you don't need to be shy honey" Boris said with a smile leaning toward my face. He pressed his lips to mine and we sheared a wonderful kiss.


	2. eat me

Chapter 2 : Eat Me

It took me a little while to notices that it happen it was like I was stunned from that kiss..

Boris looked at me with his sweet eyes _hes so cute _ I thought. _Why dose he need to be so cute its not fair his yellow eyes and cute ears and tail...i want him._

"Sky why are you looking at me like that is there something wrong with me?" Boris asked.

"no..No there's nothing wrong Boris I am just jealous over you..."

"why over me there's nothing about me that you should be jealous over... well maybe the fact I have a nice gun that's about it sky"

" oh Boris hahaha your so cute that's why I"am jealous over you silly"

"oh you don't be like..hmm"

Boris picked me up and laid me on his bed I didn't move I just sated still. Boris stared into my gray/blue eyes and brushed my long brown curly hair out around my neck. Boris got on top of me and whispered something into my ear. "you know sky I like you a lot more than alice in two ways one you only like me and your not scared of my body on top of yours" Boris moved his lips all down from the bottom part of my ear down to my collar bone. I blushed and closed my eyes and let my body relaxed.

I moved Boris and leaned into a kiss, Boris wrapped his arms around my small waist. We were getting really hot tell two young boys walked into his room. Boris didn't care he was still kissing me and moving his hands up and down my waist.

"Boris!" the boy in red started. "are you getting it on with Alice?" he looked at Boris back on top of a girl. Boris slowly got off me and took a deep breath." Dum dose it look like this is Alice?" the young boys looked at me. "Who's this Boris?" the young boy in blue asked. "This is sky shes my girlfriend"

"wow" the two boys gasped. "So dose this mean you don't like Alice anymore?" Dum asked.

"No it means I don't like Alice the same way you do" "oh okay so can we be friends with sky too?" Dee asked. Boris looked at me and then I turned to Dee. "Sure you can be friends with me" I said with a smile. Dee and Dum ran over and hugged me I hugged them back. Boris looked at the twins " don't think you should be getting back to blood he might be wondering where the hell you two are" "good point" the twins said "see you 2 guys later" the twins said leaving.

"That was a bother.."Boris whispered moving his tail back and forth. He turned and looked at me so he could leaned in and sweetly kissed me on the lips. I blinked and blushed when are lips parted Boris smiled. " do you wanna be my girlfriend sky?" Boris asked. "Hahaha sure I will" I said giggling. "Whats so funny sky?" "well whats funny is that you told the twins that we were going out already and now you ask me out" "oh sorry..." Boris said with his ears pointed back. "Its okay baby" I said moving my hand up and down Boris thigh moving closer and closer to his joy stick. "nya.." Boris blushed and looked at me. "Your such a tease" "I learned from my best friend she played all of are boy friends" …. Boris looked at me with his mouth open. I leaned over and french kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. He blushed and pushed me down and pined me to the bed. Boris broke apart are kiss " we shouldn't do this yet its soon dinner time we should see what food is at the hatters" he looked at me with hungry eyes. "okay fine"...

**Hey people sorry for the bad ending haha... um review pleas tell me what you think of chapter 2 **


	3. keys keys and more keys

Chapter 3 : keys keys and more keys

Boris and I have been walking for about 2 minutes and I have already have him caring me because my legs are tired. That's really sad in my book but looking around outside here is so weird well the way the people look. We got up to some gates and Boris laid me on the grass. "Sky I will be right back i"am going to jump over the gate and find the twins and get there keys so we can go inside". I nodded and Boris was off. It wasn't long tell I heard something coming out from behind a bush it was rabbit ears poking out of the bush I giggled. Then a man jumped out. "Alice did you curl your hair and dye it brown" the rabbit man asked." no I did not my name is not Alice my name is sky who are you" I asked.

"My name is Elliot march" he said.

I looked at him... then I felt a hand run over my back it was Boris. Elliot looked at both of us and then looked a the ground and then back up at me and Boris. "are you two together?" he looked at Boris "yes we are is this wrong?" he looked puzzled. "No no its just what about Alice she seemed to really like you" "oh are you upset I thought you would be happy seeing that another has stopped liking Alice and there's more of a chance of you being with her" Elliot shrugged and walked off into the woods.

_Hes such a whiny rabbit I hate him I think hes trying to get to my sky. Well that's not going to happen not now not later never shes mine and I will let no one get in the way between us._

Boris turned and looked at me I smiled he put out his hand and I grabbed it and pulled my self up.

"i got the keys and the twins are getting us food but blood wants to meet you" Boris said.

"who's blood he sounds evil" I asked. Boris sweetly grinned at me. "hes the mad hatter of this place hes in the mafia" Boris said walk towards the gates. I stayed quite for the time tell we went and got something to eat. I had some roast beef and a tea bun and Boris had fish.

"Sky! time to meet blood" Dee said looking at me with a playful grin. "Okay" I said looking at Dee.

Dee helped me up and took me into the long hall way up some stairs into another hall way with a lot of people with no faces."psst Dee" I whispered . "What!" Dee snapped. "Why in the world do these people have no faces?". "There not important so they have no faces".we walked up to a big door " Blood is inside hes waiting for you so you can just go right in okay" Dee said to me with a small grin.

"Okay Dee I will see you later bye". "bye sky" Dee said wrapping his arms around my waist giving me hug and walking away.

I looked at the big door_ oh my god its so big ...should I just walk on in or should I just knock.._ The door opened and there a hot guy in a white tux standing in the door way looking at me. "hello" blood said looking at every inch of me. "Um hi i"am sky the twins said you wanted to see me?". "Oh yes I did pleas come into my study" he said with a small grin. I looked around the room filled with books and tables and chairs. "You have a nice room" I said with a smile. "Thanks pleas take a seat my dear". I sat down in a wood chair next to blood.

"why did you want to see me?" "well I want to know you since I know Alice I want know another outsider" he looked at me with dark eyes. "Your so pretty I love your dark brown curly hair" blood said smiling at me. "Thank you so much blood". We talked for about a hour and then I had to go because blood had something to take care of.

**Yes that's chapter 3 I hope you all like it pleas review it means a lot when you guys do :D xoxox skylovesanime **


End file.
